Stuck in the wrong maze
by Whoknowsme
Summary: Maria was the first girl in the girls maze,2 years pasted and there was a note making her go down again and they tricked her go in to the boys maze.How will she cope?Will they change her for the better? *Spoiler*What if wicked knew that there was no cure but that they were going to mix the two mazes together and see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own any characters from the maze runner series then the ones I made up by myself I really hope you enjoy it ! :)**

As far as Maria could remember the maze was her whole life she was the leader of the Glade full of girls and each month another person came up through the box it wasn't all that peachy. At first she arrived with 5 other girls for the first month all of them except Maria wanted to get out of here straight away so they all went to the maze and the doors closed and they were never seen again. She went out to look for them and there clothes were the only things left then on she remembered always be back in time .

When she had a place to sleep (up in a tree that was just for her she thought). Time pasted she was lonely and depressed and had a lot of thoughts about killing herself then an alarm sounded and the box came up with another girl named Amelia and they became good friends the depended on each other and learned to survive and then another person came up and they got it that someone comes up each month and they were going to make there own society. A year had pasted and they were doing really well only 2 had died or gone crazy with the stingers from the monsters in the maze but everyone reached the gate in time.

Then on one day she was in the maze then she saw the monster she was so scared she stood still but Amelia ran out in front of it not knowing it was there and Maria watched with her horror the things that were happening then she turned and ran leaving her best friend alone she just made it pasted the walls before they closed and she sat down and cried she was not the same since then.

A girl named Robin deemed her unfit to be the leader she got replaced, she became a builder then was helping out around the glade. People were made leaders and what not. Most of the time she was up in the tree on her own especially when the girls went to was all alone.

* * *

A year and a half pasted and she was slowly coming back to herself she was talking to others and smiling. When the month came up the bell rang and everyone ran to the box waiting for it to come ,metal box came up and the girls opened up the two gates and was nothing there but the supply's and in the middle was a note. Robin went down and read it silently then looked around and her eyes met Maria's and she handed her note she read it out loud.

**_Bring back the first_**

She paused it was her she was the first she had to go back into the box be free but it would never be so easy they would probably going to experiment on her .There was whispering at this point. Robin told them to shut up and they did.

Maria said 3 words "let me go" Robin didn't want to do that and neither did a lot of people said we would see in the morning but Maria knew she had to get out it was the only way to find out answers that she always wanted to say. like why us? and why did that night happen? She had a person guarding the box and her for the day but she knew that a very young girl about age 12 was guarding the box at 2 in the morning but Elizabeth was with her for that time she just had to wait.

The next few hours was so boring then night came she wasn't proud of tying up Elizabeth but it had to be done she sneaked out and went up to the girl she thought her name was Sarah she told her why she had to do this.

Sarah said she was going to scream she started to until Maria punched her in the face .She went into the box and just before she closed the lock she saw all of the girls there in unison showing her that she had let them down again. The box moved and it went down this is going to be interesting she thought and she was right.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I will try and update every week:) if you have a suggestions just ask :)**_

When the box came to a stop there was a bright light she followed it , the door opened she met a boy around her age he had dark hair and blue eyes he was very handsome she thought. He introduced himself he said his name is Thomas and that he is here to help. She was a bit freaked out because she never saw a boy before but she kept quiet and didn't look at him again. She could tell that he was watching her.

Another awkward moment came and he decided to speak "you know your one of the bravest in there you realize". She connected the dots "Did you but me in to the maze?" she was scared to know the answer "nope you put yourself into the maze to find the cure to the flame " "wait what!". He whispered to her to be quiet that i knew too much that it will be all explained to me.

They came to a long passage way and they were walking a good while until they met two other people and boy with dark skin and a girl with black hair. Thomas greeted her ,saying are you ready Theresa she nodded and then looked at me and then told me and the other boy to stay here. It was very aggravating they left through the door leaving me and the other boy alone.

We both kept quiet until i had the courage to speak "I'm Maria do you know anything that's going on?" He looked at me for a second before continuing the conversation. "I'm Alby and i think i know as much as you. I think we both came from different mazes also". Maria looked at him with horror a maze for boys and one for girls.

Before Maria could speak the doors opened and what looked like a high tech lad area there was two seats which they we were pushed into.A woman with grey hair and a white coat she began to talk.

"Hello Maria and Alby you both must be so confused at the moment have no fear we won't harm you. You see you are part of trails ,a test you both are immune from the flare is a disease that attacks the brain and most of your friends in your two different mazes are immune as well we wanted to see what makes you protected from the flare that's making millions lose their minds. We have tested your minds for more than two years. We are just as close when we started out we think there maybe no cure. So we are going to combine your two mazes for 6 months and see if there is any improvement and if not you all will be going to a lovely place where all of you are protected. You will have 6 months to prepare for the move,the girls will be going to the boys maze and we will expand the area same rules are in place the walls will still close but the boys walls will be closed for a month to expand the area.".

Maria was so shocked she was NOT expecting this and the look on Alby face he didn't expect it too. Why had she agreed to this. She was angry and how can they expect us not to be angry."WHY DID YOU KILL MY FRIENDS?" The woman faced us "it was apart of the trails to test your brain waves and it was their own fault". That's when Maria lost it and jumped on top of the woman an started punching her then she felt something sting in her arm then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Review when you can or favorite :)**_

* * *

When she woke up she was in the black box. It started to move she had to get herself together she had to tell the girls everything and she was definitely going to tell them the part that she kicked the crap out of the woman than she stood up ready to reason with the girls and try not to be tried for treason. The box stopped she waited then she heard voices.

The doors opened and she was blinded by the light until her eyes adjusted there was boys everywhere all was silent. She stared at them and they stared right back,a boy with sandy blond hair about her age reached out his hand but she refused it she jumped out of the box and went past the sea of boys most of which were smiling. She looked around and it was exactly the same as the girls. She felt really light headed whispers began then she suddenly turned around and said "I'm stuck in the wrong maze". The sandy haired boy was running towards her and it was the only thing she saw before everything turned black again.

She awoke but she kept her eyes shut but she peaked saw a window and what looked on the ground floor or first floor then she heard voices saying "she will wake up in a few minutes" and "what did she mean by the wrong maze" "it means she knows more than us". It went on and on and it started getting scary!

Suddenly Maria jumped out of the bed and then there was a moment of staring before she jumped out the window thing. Then she heard the boys shouting"stop or get her". She saw the other boys around the glade ,they stopped there work they looked to see the few boys that were in the room saying"Get her". So there was a bunch of teenage boys chasing after she had to laugh when she was running away then she remembered her tree.

She took a turn and ran into the forest she was shocked that her tree was the exact same and she started climb she just made it to the top when a tanned,black haired boy came and saw her. He shouted that he had found her found her. Then she had all the boys in the glade around her tree a few tried to climb it but failed miserably.

The boy with sand hair shouted for most of them to leave except the keeper's,She wondered what they were but she guessed it was the leaders of the glade. The boy asked if she was ok then another boy who was very tall snorted and said"Newt cop on she is ok she can climb a shunking tree! We need information fast! Like why have the doors closed and won't open!and what happened to Alby?".

Maria processed this information and decided to speak up."I know what happened to him i have the answers it's just that I'm a bit confused and scared at the moment". There came another moment of silence before she spoke up again "Hey blonde boy call everyone into your home stead I saw that you had one. I will be there in a few minutes and I will tell everyone what I know". The boys looked at each other with surprise and the boys left. She waited a few minutes thinking about what she would say.

She slowly got down from the tree and made her way to the there was a boy she didn't reconise who ran inside probably telling everyone I'm coming she stopped at the door took a deep breath and whispered"Act confident Maria make sure they don't see how broken you are".

She pushed the door hard,she held up her head she smiled and said "Hello boys!"She walked to the front of the room and she told them her story about coming into this maze while saying when she was with the girls one first.

She said that the girls in their maze in six months time will live here for 6 months to see if there is any cure for the flare. She said that if there was no cure that they would live in paradise away from everyone to protect the human also told them Alby was with her thought the talk.

The boy with the tanned skin said"Why are there grievers in the maze, what was the point?". She told them it was to test our brain ways to certain situations. She told them that the way out was to kill a griever and beat loads of them to the hole but they didn't want to do that anymore saying it was pointless but I think there still will be in the maze".

It went quiet while everyone processed the information one lad was like "yay girls are on there way" but the sandy hair lad named Newt she guessed by the other boy calling him that said "What else happened?" She told him " I don't know I kicked the crap out of the woman in charge of this in the face and they knocked me out cold". Newt smiled and so did the other boys.


	4. Chapter 4

When they had finished their talk Maria walked out, boys came up introduced themselves so many names to remember she was getting over whelmed. The tall boy must have noticed this because he came over saying "Want to be showed around?".She smiled at him and there was a lot of moaning and saying "Gally that's not fair I can show her around". He smiled "could have asked her sooner". He lead her away.

"I'm Gally by the way I don't think anyone asked for yours?" "Maria"she replied she wasn't really in the mood for talking because there was so many things going around in her head. Gally showed her around, they had way fewer facilities than the girls but they were far more productive. They had no trees around the middle unlike the girls maze.

Gally was talking about the different keepers and that he was the keeper of the builders before Maria could stop herself she blurred out that she was a builder. Gally smiled and looked at her "you don't look like a builder,you don't look that strong".

Maria was offended by that comment before commenting back"I'm stronger than most people here in more ways than one". Gally was interested now."Why aren't you the leader the one in charge if you were the first person in the maze right?". Maria stopped and looked at him before saying"I had enough of the tour I want to look around myself".Gally understood he crossed a line he smiled and said goodbye.

Maria went around everyone was staring at her,she hated the feeling she hadn't been the center of attention in years and now...She walked around the edge and came across a wall with names written all around she was smiling it was so ...cute?or personal?like a family?. They had nothing like this in the girls maze.

She saw some of the names of people who crossed off. She put her fingers on the wall and she traced the names, they are a family here and it was something she wanted to be apart just then the sandy blond hair boy came over.

"We each write our names to show were in this together". She smiled then replied "Its something beautiful". It was his turn to smile in his hand he had a knife "Ready to write your name Maria". She laughed "Gally told you my name?""yep he is telling everyone". She smiled again then looked down at the knife and shook her head"Not yet I have to be apart". He nodded "I'm Newt by the way" "I know". He looked a bit freaked out but she laughed at him "I heard the boys saying it" "oohhh" he said then they burst into laughter.

* * *

Newt kept talking about everyone telling her all the different things in their way of life in the was far more enjoyable then her talk with Gally.A noisy little bell went off he said it was time for dinner. When was so hungry when was the last time she had eaten 24 hours at least.

When she got her food instead of sitting with the boys she wanted a break, she walked around put her plate down ate in front of of a tree and once she was finished she started climbing when she was climbing she noticed that one of the branches lead to the top of the came over her to see what works were going on.

As she was climbing her foot slipped and she nearly fell but she managed to get her self up but she scraped her knee and blood kept coming out but she tried to ignore the pain and continued to made it to the top. She made it and she noticed the constructions that they were doing but no-one was around on the other side.

She stood up on the wall but then Gally spotted her and started shouting at her to get down his face was the picture of anger she looked around most of the boys had come to see what the drama was.

She saw Newt in the crowd and his face had gone pale so she was climbing down as fast as she could. Her feet just touch the ground and Gally was right in her face roaring his head off then the boy in tanned skin pushed him away from her.

She was on the ground curled up not want to see the fight Gally was having with the other boy. The crowd broke it up and carried them away. Then the ones that were still there turned around and stared at her all she felt was shamed for her curiosity.


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the late update :)**

An hour later Maria was back in the homestead surround by everyone .In one corner Gally and the boy named Minho that she found out a little while ago and Maria was in the other was whispering ,the whole place was busing.

Newt shouted for everyone to be quiet "OK we all know what happened Maria tried to get over the wall and its against the rules to leave. Do you have anything to say?".

Maria thought for a second before answering "Well its not like I knew the rules in the first palace...plus I didn't leave...". From the look on Newt face and most of the others it wasn't the right thing to say... Oh well she thought.

Newt went on to say if there was another reason there I was up there in the first place?quickly she explained what happened and when she finished Gally snorted and Maria shoot him a look of death and then other boys gave their side to the story .After that the other keepers were making a decision on everyone punishment.

Newt announced that all 3 of us would spend 1 whole day in the jail type thing they had. So once the meeting/trial was over we were escorted to the jail type thing. Newt was the one escorting all of us, Gally was the first one to enter his jail turned around just in time to give Maria a look that wasn't nice ...she smiled back.

Minho took the last cell so basically Maria would separate the two boys yay she smiled when he got in.

Newt opened up her cell and as she was getting in Newt held her hand as she lowered into the cell they both said nothing and when he let go she didn't even turn to look back. Her hand was tingling and her heart was racing it was nothing she experienced before. "Hope you don't make a habit of this" Newt spoke as he locked up her cell and went away.

It was late so Maria was trying to make herself comfortable it had been one looonnnggg day.

* * *

The next day Maria woke up to talking."Well if you weren't such a Shank yelling at her I won't have tried to hurt you!". Maria shifted uncomfortable and the boys knew she was there. "Rise and shine sleepy head".Minho said. She laughed "talking about me?" "yep" "yes!" both of them said and they all laughed.

Hours past way too fast, Gally was actually funny in a sarcastic way and so is Minho. They are both very hot headed but you can tell they are such nice lads.

They got into a conformable mood but just then Gally spoke "You going to tell us why your not the one in charge?" Maria was silent for a good minute. Her head was racing ,tell them truth or lie,she decided she would tell the truth but not the detail.

"ok when I will tell you but don't ever bring it up again even when the girls come in promise?""Deal"

"well i was deemed unfit by all the girls because i wasn't doing what everyone wanted to does that answer your question".

She heard him whisper yes and that was it. The rest of the time was complaining about hunger and getting to know the different faces in the though we were in jail you could see was a few times were Newt met her gaze but then both of us would turn away instantly.

It felt like the sun was roasting them and she wasn't the only one who thought it.A few minutes later Newt came over and unlocked our cells.

Minho went off with the gardeners along with Newt. leaving Maria and Gally together."Ok greenie lets show me how building is with a girl".Maria smiled "prepare to be impressed!".


	6. Chapter 6

Gally introduced her to the other builders they were all nice but they were all trying to flirt with her!

It was incredibly annoying :asking her to go for a walk with them,building her things . Yes she was very flattered but come on she wasn't weak for them to be carrying her things she wanted to feel like she belonged and not a prize to be won.

* * *

After a couple of days everyone got used to her she thought anyway. It was awkward when they had to discuss the issue with the shower so basically Gally and Newt had to guard outside so no-one would go looking around! Also where she had to sleep, they built her a canopy with the boys but on like the third night when she woke up she had four guys surrounding her. Let me tell you it wasn't the nicest site to wake up too.

So Newt told all of us to start building a girls place to sleep which made sense when the others came into the glade. Maria got lost in work the hours flew by it wasn't till Gally tapped her on the shoulder she was brought back to reality.

"Come on greenie,it's time for dinner you didn't hear the bell I was sent to get you". "Thank you Boss". They were walking to the the kitchen area when the familiar sound of the walls opening sounded but there was a cracking sound as well, Maria and Gally turned around just in time to see the wall collapsing.

Then the smoke,dust and ash came their way so quickly Maria just shut her eyes and her mouth when the ash came. Maria could feel the small pieces of the wall cut her skin she kept her screams inside. She felt an arm around her waist. She opened her eyes to her astonishment it wasn't Gally it was Minho. They both looked at each other for a second then they both looked at the wall that wasn't standing up they ran up to the crumpled wall.

Gally was there before them, Minho and Gally were in shock no-one was saying anything. Maria was curious so she ran up and she started climbing the wall. The dust didn't help to see by any means. but she could tell they had expanded the area but nothing exciting but some more trees and green. At the end there was another wall, Still trapped Maria thought.

She was climbing back over when again the ground shuck " Oh SHUNK " Maria screamed terrified. She started running very very fast to get to the other side. The wall was falling into the crack that was get wider and wider the rock was tumbling down. She was hoping not to fall because falling wouldn't be the greatest idea to do in this moment in time.

She jumped to reach the boys that were screaming her name,she jumped but she didn't look at what to aim for because the dust was so bad. She landed but not smoothly right on top of poor Newt that sure as hell wasn't expecting it. They both fell and tumbled around the ground.

At first pain was the only thing she could feel but Newt must have a lot both moaned in pain but they both chuckled. Maria lifted her head then they made eye contact with newt that was smiling at her,she smiled back at he was lifting up his head and she was leaning down their lips were inches from each other. Her heart was bounding and so was his.

But then Minho shouted out "What the shunk are you doing?" "crap" Maria mumbled. "nothing" said Newt. Maria got up and extend an arm to help Newt up. He took it. Minho looked at the both with a bit of discomfort but turned away.

The three of them walked up again, they fell a good bit away. Newt was beside her and she could tell he did mean to brush his fingers against her.

Gally was there with a piece of the wall in his hands that was a bit bloody. Maria wondered how he even got it off the went over to him and he covered his mouth. Maria looked over his shoulder it was the piece of the wall with everyone's name but most people names weren't there.


End file.
